


Happy Endings Don't Exist

by onewritergirl47



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive John Winchester, Alcoholic John Winchester, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Bookstore Employee Castiel (Supernatural), Homophobic John Winchester, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24107146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onewritergirl47/pseuds/onewritergirl47
Summary: Dean Winchester has a crush on local bookstore employee Castiel. Sam pushes his older brother to do something for himself for once.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	Happy Endings Don't Exist

Sometimes Dean just couldn't take another minute in that house. All his dad ever did was hunt and order him around. When he wasn't there, he was off doing the only thing he ever did these days, hunt. He couldn't even have a normal relationship due to their life. God knows he didn't even graduate high school. He got his GED because he wanted something for himself. He probably wouldn't ever get to go to college. That was going to be Sam. Sam was going to get away from this life. He would get to have a normal relationship and have a family someday. Dean was always gonna be the perfect soldier. 

Twice a month, Dean would take Sammy out for a day just the two of them. Dean savored days like this, without hunting or Dad to ruin it. He knows that it'll all end once Sam leaves him. He knows its going to happen. Dean just smiles and nods along whenever he mentions college. He's only 16, but he's already started looking. Dean can't help but envy him.

Dean walks down the hallway between their two bedrooms to make sure he's ready to go. Dad was away for the weekend. He had gotten a hit about a Wendigo in Indiana and left town right away. So Dean was in charge of Sammy as usual. 

"Sammy, are you up?" Dean questioned, knocking on his brother's bedroom door. 

"Yeah, I'm up! Quit calling me Sammy jerk!"

"Whatever bitch. Come on, we got to go!"

"Are you finally gonna do it today?" 

"What in the hell are you talking about?" Dean asks, as Sam comes out of his room.

"Nothing, forget I said it." 

Five minutes later, Dean and Sam had loaded up into the Impala and hit the road. 

"So, do you think Cas is going to be working today?" 

"I don't know. Probably, why?" Dean asked cautiously. 

"Are you gonna talk to him today?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Sammy." Dean stated as he focused on the road.

"Don't call me Sammy. Are you going to ask Cas out or what?" 

"Sammy, you know I can't do that," Dean replied regretfully. 

"Why not? I've seen the way you look at each other. He makes you happy. You're clearly both into each other. Is this about Dad?"

It was no secret that John Winchester was a terrible father. All he ever did was drink and hunt. Nothing Dean did was ever good enough for him. All he would ever be in his eyes is his perfect little soldier who always failed him. Dean remembered the one time he had brought a guy home. They had been making out on the couch when John burst in the front door. He was supposed to be away on a hunt that weekend. That was why Dean had brought the guy home. His name was Asher. He was a nice enough guy. Dean had met him at a local bar downtown and they had really hit it off. John lost it the minute he saw Dean with his date. He went off about how no son of his was gonna be a pansy ass. Asher ran out the door and Dean never heard from him again. Meanwhile, John roughed him up so bad that he had to take it easy for a week. Sam had asked about the bruises. He had tried to brush it off as nothing, but Sam knew better.

"Yeah, a little bit." Dean admitted. "It's not just that Sammy. This life we have, there's no room for normal. You're going to get out and go to college. It's not in the cards for me."

"It doesn't have to be that way." Sam quipped as they pulled into the parking lot. "Dad shouldn't run your life. You deserve to be happy, man. If you really like Cas, who cares what Dad thinks?" 

"Yeah, I guess you're right." 

Sam and Dean got out the Impala and walked side by side up to the bookstore. Sam went inside and was greeted by a familiar bell as it opened. The sign above the door read in dark green letters: "Happy Endings." The irony wasn't lost on Dean Winchester one bit. He didn't get happy endings.

"Hey Sammy, remember you can get up to three books today." 

"Thanks Dean!" 

Dean flips through an automotive magazine. He wasn't really paying attention to it however. His eyes were focused on the cashier aka Castiel Novak. 

"Hey Dean. Good to see you."

There he was. Castiel Novak. There was just something about him. Maybe it was his piercing blue eyes or his dorky smile when he gets passionate about something. Maybe it was the way he looked in his cashier uniform. 

"Hey Cas. Good to see you too."

"So, is Sam with you or is it just you?"

"Yeah, Sammy is around here somewhere." Dean chuckled, running a hand through his hair. "Listen, I was wondering-"

It was just then that Sammy ran up to the register, three books in tow. Dean loved his little brother but damn he had terrible timing. 

"You got everything Sammy?"

"It's Sam, not Sammy. I'm almost as tall as you. So I think I am going to go wait in the car. That way you can pay and talk to Cas," Sam responded mischievously. 

"That Sammy, always up to something." Dean joked as he took the books and placed them on the counter.

"Oh? How's that?"

"Oh well, he's noticed us together and is under the impression you like me."

"So what if I do?"

Dean snapped his head up at this admission.

"You do?" 

"Yeah, I mean do you like me?"

"Yeah, I do. Would you want to go out sometime?"

"Here, let me give you my phone number, " Cas insisted, as he pulled out a slip of paper and wrote something on it. 

"How much for the books?"

"It'll be $28.62. Here's my phone number. See you later Dean."

Dean walked back to the Impala with Sam's book in one hand, Cas' phone number in the other. He couldn't help but smile as he got in the car. 

"So, what happened?"

"I asked Cas out and he gave me his phone number."

"Hey about time! Nice going man!"

"Yeah, it is."


End file.
